


Everybody wants to be an Astronaut

by Billywick



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, a tiny blast from the past for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billywick/pseuds/Billywick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In light of the lowkey announcement for Nohmmy space adventures, here's a taste of what I think our silver-haired duo is up to out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody wants to be an Astronaut

“Tell her we say hi, yeah? See ya Altman.”

Tommy slid his phone back onto the messy dash of what Noh-Varr considered his home in form of a tiny spaceship. It was, sort of, his too now. Though Tommy wasn’t soft in the head enough to claim it as such, he had to silently admit that this little Kree ship was giving him the kind of freedom that the whole run of the Earth hadn’t been able to achieve.

He’d seen things, now. Different planets. Aliens. Wars older than time. Hell, supernovas, black holes, he’d witnessed more than his entire species could dream of. Oh, alright, there were a bunch of smugass superhumans who could disagree because they too had seen some shit. But they could blow Tommy if they thought their space adventure was better than his.

Seeing the stars? Only got better when you had good company. And Noh-Varr didn’t talk much, which was a super bonus for when Tommy just wanted to watch the Milkyway fade from sight. He was so far away from everything he ever knew, and he fucking loved it.

“What’s going on?” Noh-Varr dug himself out from under the silvery sheet that served as a blanket, looking goddamn perfect despite the fact that he’d been sleeping up until a couple of seconds ago. Tommy wanted to dig his fingers into those silvery tresses and just yank and stroke until it became a bird’s nest. For the sake of conversation, he restrained himself, instead slipping his skinny ass back into bed. Yeah, their bed. Fuck knows it was a slow build and it took several near death catastrophes that they both survived through before Tommy allowed his stubborn mind to give in. Noh-Varr was hot and he didn’t need Kate Bishop to tell him that. Although she had made some choice comments on sloppy seconds the last time they spoke.

And a shovel talk that she’d given to Noh-Varr, not him. That was a precious memory that he’d revisit every time he needed a good laugh.

“A lot, as usual.” Okay, fingers needed to make a mess of that perfect hair now. Tommy fit nicely to Noh’s chest, warm and firm against his body.

“Do they need us? Are they in trouble?” Noh’s worry just added a little crease to his perfect face that Tommy wanted to kiss away aggressively. He didn’t stop himself from doing so before replying to the Kree’s question.

“When are they ever not? I swear, the Avengers just exist to have pissing contests all over Manhattan.”

“That doesn’t sound like ‘they don’t need us’.”

“Shh, babe. It’s fine. The gang’s got it covered. Katie just needs a little pick me up and I’m sure Chavez is all over that.” 

That earned him a delectable raised eyebrow and Tommy’s stomach lurched with hideously affectionate longing. He wanted Noh-Varr’s mouth to do less talking and more kissing, maybe hit him up with some nanites for his body to burn through. The sex was goddamn amazing.  
“Are you sure? We can always head to the Malkan system some other time.”

Tommy’s fervent kisses all over Noh-Varr’s neck and face halted and he gave his (boyfriend? Yeah why not. That’s probably the right term for a guy you’ve been going on space and sex adventures with) Kree a pout.

“You promised, babe. You said they have ladies with...what did you call them?”

“Bipedal sentient reproductive service drones?”

“Sex robots, yeah!”

“Tommy-”

“They’re okay, Noh. We can go back once we’ve seen this wonder of the universe.”

“If you’re sure...” Noh-Varr’s fingers danced down Tommy’s spine and the speedster shuddered with delight. He knew he’d just successfully persuaded his boyfriend into more of the wonderful things they’d done earlier. With a strong tug, Tommy ended up straddling Noh-Varr who was, hello! Still buck-ass naked. Perfect. 

“Nice. Show me some more Kree moves, hm bug-boy?”

Noh-Varr’s tongue was horribly distracting and melting thoughts right out of his head. Tommy panted, eager for more once they parted, hips twitching impatiently on where Noh was so very hard for him.

“Alright, Kree sex moves and then Earth.”

“Nuh uh. Kree sex, sex robots, space ice-cream. Then Earth.”

“You got yourself a deal.”

“Good. Now stop talking and show me how much you love humanity.”

Noh-Varr chuckled and dipped his head low, Tommy clenching onto his shoulders. There always should be time for one more ride, Tommy Shepherd’s law.


End file.
